Chasseur
by BethSilalahi
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang penyanyi opera yang berambisi untuk memulai debut di Perancis. Jung Yunho bersedia membantu, dengan sebuah syarat. Segalanya menjadi rumit, ketika Jaejoong pun disinyalir hamil. Apakah Paris akan menjadi saksi kisah romansa mereka? Ataukah Paris hanya akan melihat keduanya patah hati? YUNJAE, YAOI, M-PREG, DLDR


**-Chasseur-**

Yunjae

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, BL, don't like then don't read, klise

Enjoy!~

-oOo-

Cicit burung di luar membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya. Ia membuka mata, perlahan, karena masih menyesuaikan diri dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Jaejoong mencoba menggerakan pinggul bagian bawahnya, oke, sakit. Tapi, tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Lumayan lah, pagi ini tidak berubah menjadi bencana sesuai perkiraannya. Mungkin, seks dengan Yunho memang keputusan yang tepat.

Jaejoong merenungkan hidupnya. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi opera, yang terlahir di Jepang dan besar di Korea, mencari peruntungnya dengan bernyanyi. Namun, opera kurang diminati di Korea, dan sebagus apapun suaranya; ia tidak pernah berhasil meraih popularitas.

Tanpa popularitas, kesulitan finansial pun datang.

Pada titik itulah, Jung Yunho, sahabatnya yang serbasempurna –tampan, mempesona, kaya –tapi gay, mencoba menolong Jaejoong. Yunho menawarkan bantuan besar, ia bersedia membiayai debut Jaejoong di Perancis asalkan si lelaki cantik itu bersedia melakukan seks dengannya.

Seks dengan Yunho hebat, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi, Jaejoong tetap merasa kotor, ia seperti pelacur yang sudah menjajakan tubuhnya hanya demi satu tiket ke Paris dan sejumlah uang yang bisa dipakainya untuk debut.

"Jongie, sudah bangun?" suara bass yang lembut itu menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Nde," jawab si penyanyi opera. "Dari tadi. Kau saja yang tukang tidur."

"Pagi sekali," protes Yunho, membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong. "Aku masih ngantuk."

"Kau harus bangun, _sleepyhead_ ," tukas Jaejoong sembari meronta. "Siapa yang kemarin bicara soal rapat di Busan?"

"Tapi, aku ngantuk," Yunho masih persisten pada posisinya. "Aku ingin tidur seharian, Jongie."

"Cepat bangun, Yunnie. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Terpaksa, sang CEO muda pun bangkit dengan wajah muram. "Nde, nde. Tapi, buatkan yang spesial ya."

-o0o-

Sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak Yunho pergi ke Busan. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka berdua, Jaejoong tetap perhatian dan Yunho tetap membalas perhatiannya. Mereka saling berkomunikasi seperti biasanya, bahkan sempat-sempatnya Yunho menghubungi Jaejoong di tempat rapat.

Jaejoong lega, ia bersyukur bahwa keputusannya untuk memberikan tubuhnya kepada Yunho –atau dengan kata lain menjual diri –tidak membawa keretakan kepada persahabatan mereka. Sejak dulu, Yunho terang-terangan menyatakan cinta kepadanya, tapi Jaejoong belum bisa menerima.

Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai Yunho, ia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya. Apakah ia memang benar-benar pantas untuk bersanding dengan sang presider Jung? Apakah rasa sayangnya kepada Yunho hanya berada di area persahabatan? Ataukah sudah pergi ke area cinta dan romansa?

Jaejoong malas memikirkannya. Ia lebih suka bermain piano lalu mulai menyanyi, daripada harus repot-repot memusingkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya sakit kepala.

Ketika Jaejoong sedang memainkan pianonya, mendadak, ponselnya berdering. Yunho menelepon.

"Halo, Yun? Ada apa? Apa kau masih bingung dimana harus beli odol yang cocok dengan gigimu?"

Yunho tertawa renyah dari balik sambungan. "Tidak, Jae," jawabnya. "Yoochun sudah mencarikan odol untukku, jadi tenang saja, gigiku tidak akan ompong sebelum waktunya."

"Lalu kenapa? Merindukan masakanku?"

"Percaya diri sekali," dengus Yunho. "Ya, aku memang merindukan masakanmu. Tapi, tidak, aku bukan ingin berbicara soal makanan."

"Jadii…?"

"Apa kau sudah bersiap?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Paris, Chagiya. Paris. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Omo? Ya Tuhan, Yunnie. Aku lupa, Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum sempat berpamitan kepada Top-ah. Dia pasti marah dengan kepergianku yang mendadak ini."

"Ya sudah, beritahu dulu Top, baru kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah makan malam."

"Omo? Aku ikut penerbangan malam?"

"Tenang saja, penerbangan malam sama amannya dengan penerbangan siang ko," kekeh Yunho yang bisa mendeteksi ketakutan Jaejoong. "Ayo cepat bersiap, aku sudah mau keluar bandara nih."

"Nde. Gomawo Yunnie, kau benar-benar pahlwanku."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Jongie? Aku akan selalu menjadi pangeran berkuda putih untukmu."

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan tawa indahnya.

-o0o-

Setelah perpisahan yang mengharukan dengan Top, pemilik apartemennya, Jaejoong akhirnya selesai berkemas. Ia membawa tiga buah koper besar yang sepenuhnya terisi baju, boneka, dan pernak-pernik lainnya.

Jaejoong sadar, ia akan pindah ke Perancis, pergi dari Korea Selatan dalam waktu yang lama, bukan sekadar perjalanan satu-dua minggu. Ia membutuhkan seluruh harta bendanya untuk bertahan hidup di sana, di lingkungan yang sangat asing dengannya.

Jaejoong sudah berbahasa Perancis sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tak heran, karena kedua orang tuanya menikah di sana. Bahkan setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kasus tabrakan pun, ia tetap belajar bahasa Perancis di panti asuhan. Jadi, tentu sekarang ia sudah percaya diri dengan kemampuan berbahasanya.

Yang ia khawatirkan bukan bahasa, melainkan budaya. Memang sih, setelah globalisasi mendera, setiap negara di dunia cenderung mengadopsi nilai modern yang sama, namun tetap saja pasti rasanya berbeda sekali antara di Perancis dengan di Korea Selatan. Makan _kimchi_ tengah malam pasti tinggal kenangan, digantikan oleh jamur-jamur aneh serta anggur merah Perancis yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ negeri cinta itu.

Sesuai rencana, Yunho datang setelah makan malam. Tak heran, namanya juga CEO dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal, pastilah sudah terbiasa tepat waktu.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri, sebuah Maybach Landaulet putih mewah dengan atap yang konvertibel, bisa dibuka. Jas dan dasi formal masih menggantungi tubuh tegapnya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah. Yunho pasti lelah, tapi dia masih bersedia mengantar Jaejoong ke bandara.

"Ah, selamat malam, Yun."

"Malam, Jae," balas Yunho, diiringi senyum tipisnya. "Perlu bantuan dengan kopermu?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Dengan senang hati."

CEO muda itu keluar dari mobilnya untuk membantu Jaejoong memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi dan juga jok belakang. Koper-koper Jaejoong sangat menghabiskan tempat, tak heran apabila di bagasi pun tidak muat.

Untunglah Yunho bisa memaksa koper-kopernya masuk, kalau tidak, sampai dunia berakhir pun mereka berdua tak akan jadi berangkat ke Perancis karena kesulitan memasukkan koper.

"Kau tidak ganti baju dulu, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong, setelah memastikan bahwa pintu di sebelahnya sudah tertutup rapat.

"Tidak," geleng Yunho, meraih perseneling dan menginjak perlahan pedal gas. "Baju-bajuku sudah dipindahkan dan apartemen-ku pun sudah dijual."

"Omo? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Lho, tentu saja ke Paris," alis Yunho terangkat satu. "Memangnya aku mau kemana lagi?"

"OMO? Yunnie! Kenapa kau pindah ke Paris? Kau bangkrut?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yunho keheranan. "Kau 'kan mau pindah ke Paris, ya sudah, aku juga harus ikut pindah. Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa minta dibuatkan bekal setiap hari Selasa dan menemani kebaktian setiap hari Minggu?"

"Tapi, kau 'kan punya perusahaan di sini," mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan keabsurdan sahabatnya itu. "Yunho, kamu tidak bisa seenaknya memindahkan kantormu ke Paris hanya karena kamu takut tidak mendapatkan bekal buatanku lagi."

"Aku memang bisa," tukas Yunho tak mau kalah. "Bahkan sebenarnya aku sudah resmi pindah ke kantor cabang di Paris."

Jaejoong ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke dasbor. Lelaki di sebelahnya ini bersedia pindah ke Paris hanya karena takut tidak ada yang membuatkan bekal untuknya lagi? Kenapa harus ada orang seperti Yunho di dunia ini? Dan kenapa orang seperti Yunho harus diberkahi kesempurnaan yang tak bercela?

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam-dalam, oke, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Jung Yunho. Sekarang, yang ia perlukan hanya pura-pura tak peduli. Tapi—

"Yunho, kau tahu 'kan kalau kariermu itu sedang pesat-pesatnya tumbuh," rengek Jaejoong. "Untuk apa kau meninggalkan Korea hanya demi aku? Ke tempat yang sangat asing lagi. Ini Perancis, Yun. Bukan sekadar Jepang atau Cina. Ini sudah beda benua."

"Apa peduliku?" Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Jae, aku sudah kehilang appa dan eomma sejak usiaku sangat belia. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya adikku memilih untuk keliling dunia. Saat kau pergi ke Perancis, tidak ada lagi yang mengikatku dengan Korea."

Jaejoong merasakan mata dan pipinya memanas, bibirnya bergetar menahan gemuruh emosi di dadanya. "Yun, maafkan aku. Tapi, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu dalam konotasi yang bersifat romantis? Jangan salah artikan seks kita beberapa malam yang lalu, aku melakukannya demi uang, Yun, aku jahat. Aku kotor. Aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabat, dan aku tidak mau kau salah paham hingga mengikutiku ke Perancis."

Selama sesaat, Yunho terdiam, ekspresinya sulit dibaca. Lelaki berwajah musang itu memang pintar memasang poker face, apalagi jika sedang mengemudikan mobil. Gampang baginya untuk bersikap seakan-akan ia hanya terfokus pada jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari, padahal ribuan pemikiran berkecamuk di benaknya.

"Ya, aku tahu," Yunho mengakui, dengan perlahan. "Tapi, itu tidak masalah Jae. Dan jangan pernah rendahkan dirimu seperti itu, kau bukan penjaja seks, Jongie. Kau pemuda berhati bersih yang telah dimanfaatkan oleh lelaki bajingan sepertiku."

"Sudah, Yun. Kau mulai meracau," tampik Jaejoong. "Kalau ada yang bajingan di antara kita itu adalah aku."

-o0o-

Argumen di mobil tadi masih membekas di benak Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya duduk berdampingan, namun terdiam, menyantap sepotong roti dingin yang dibeli dari bandara.

Yunho berpikir, roti buatan Jaejoong jauh lebih enak daripada benda ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong berpikir, Yunho tidak seharusnya makan makanan murah yang tidak bergizi. Pikiran yang tidak sama, tapi intisarinya serupa.

Yunho adalah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan. "Apartemen kita berada di lokasi yang bagus, bisa melihat sungai Seine dan Eiffel dari sana."

Jaejoong –mau tidak mau –jadi antusias. Matanya berbinar. Saat mata bulat besarnya yang hitam berbinar seperti dikerlipi bintang, dibingkai oleh bulu matanya yang lentik; pada paras cantiknya yang pucat; Yunho jadi merasa semakin jatuh cinta.

"Benarkah? Apa Palais Garnier juga terlihat dari sana?"

"Entahlah," ucap Yunho. "Kalaupun tidak, kita bisa mengunjunginya 'kan?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepala, tampak imut sekali dengan bibir merahnya yang mencebik.

"Jae, maafkan aku ya," kata Yunho. "Aku sudah egois, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi, aku takut kalau kau sendirian di Paris, kau mungkin berubah; atau lebih buruknya lagi, kau mungkin melupakanku."

"Maafkan aku juga Yun, aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu kepadaku." Jaejoong menganggukan kepala.

"Omo? Jangan minta maaf karena alasan seperti itu. Sudah hakmu untuk memilih ingin mencintai siapa. Aku hanya berharap kalau kita bisa hidup nyaman di sana, di Paris maksudku. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Jae."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, mengusap telapak tangan Yunho yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan miliknya. "Nado, Yun. Nado."

 _Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Jongie._

 _Mianhe, Yun. Aku tidak akan pernah cukup layak untuk membalas cintamu._

-To Be Continued-

Karena saya cinta YunJae dan Paris maka terciptalah ff ini. Gimana? Gimana?

Kalau mau flame, saya ingatkan bahwa saya benar-benar tidak pedulian soal yang begituan, jadi daripada menghabiskan energi, lebih baik tekan tombol back deh. Kalau masih mau flame ya sudah sih, silahkan saja.

Review, ne? Puhliiiiiiiis~


End file.
